


Bandaids

by Aceofstars16



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Just a little fill in the gap fic about how all of those bandaids ended up on Steve...





	Bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/169023158548/bandaids)

“I don’t think those are actually helping anything.”

“Well they aren’t hurting anything either,” Dustin said, waving off Max’s comment as he carefully placed a bandaid on the still unconscious Steve.

“They might when you take them off though.”

Dustin looked up at Mike. “Whose side are you on?”

“What? There are no sides! Besides, we need to get moving. Are you done?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Dustin put one more bandaid on Steve’s head. It didn’t seem to be doing much but it distracted from the blood a little. “Done.”

“Okay, let’s go!” Max said, twirling the keys on her finger. How she seemed so calm at the thought of driving a car, Dustin had no clue.

Mike started forward right away, and Lucas quickly followed. It was then that Dustin realized they were planning on leaving Steve.

“Wait! We have to get him in the car!”

“You’re kidding, right?” Max asked, looking at Steve then Dustin.

“No! How could you just leave him, he stood up for you! Besides, we could use some back up in those tunnels and he’s fought a demagorgan before.”

“And he will probably freak out when he realizes we are doing the exact thing he told us not to do,” Lucas pointed out.

“Oh come on, he’ll be fine. Now who is going to help me move him?”

“I don’t think we shoul-“ Lucas started but was cut off by Mike.

“I’ll help.”

“Wait, so just like that he’s coming?” Max asked.

“Dustin is right. We could use the back up, besides we are wasting time.” As he spoke, Mike walked over to Steve and grabbed his legs.

Dustin quickly locked his arms around Steve’s chest and lifted. The teen was heavy, but he wasn’t impossible to carry and soon they had him settled into Billy’s car.

“You are in charge of keeping him from freaking out,” Max said as she jumped into the front seat.

“Yeah, okay. You’ll see, he’ll be fine,” Dustin said, hoping that was true as Max revved up the car.

“Sure he will…” Foot slamming on the gas, Max sped the car out of the driveway. There was no turning back now.

* * *

 

A few minutes later:


End file.
